A Dog's Life, Literally
by bluedreamcatcher
Summary: Jounouchi loses a duel against Seto. And he is forced to be Seto's pet dog for one whole week, as a consequence for his loss...


**Author's Note:**

I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!"…

By the way… In case you don't know the Japanese names of the characters in this chapter, just read this list:

Duke:Otogi

Tristan Taylor:Hiroto Honda

Yugi Mutou:Muto Yugi

Joey Wheeler:Katsuya Jounouchi

Seto Kaiba:Kaiba Seto

A Dog's Life, Literally… 

_Jounouchi loses a duel against Seto… And he is forced to be Seto's pet dog for one whole week, as a consequence for his loss..._

Chapter One: Good Doggie! 

"What! This can't be! I lost?", Jou exclaimed, in defeat.

"Oh well, Katsuya… It's the truth and you've got to face it… I guess you should be looking forward to doggie biscuits and new tricks I ought to teach you, mutt!", Seto told Jou, grinning.

"But, Kaiba… Can we just redo the duel?", Jou begged.

"Sorry, mutt… What's done is done…", Seto said.

Jounouchi had no choice but to agree. Thay had made a deal after all. And a deal is a deal, and a promise is a promise. Although he was reluctant to play the role of Seto's pet dog for a whole week, he really _had to…_

"So, when do I start being your _pet_, huh, Kaiba?", Jou asked in hesitation.

"Okay, since I'm a kind pet owner… I'll meet you tomorrow, 8 am, at Yugi's Grandpa's card store… Then, after that, your one week as my pet starts!", Seto stated.

"Okay", Jou answered reluctantly.

The next day…

"I can't believe Kaiba persuaded you into doing that… He's so…", Yugi told Jou.

"Yeah, I know, Yug. I couldn't believe it myself", Jou said.

"Oh, well… It's been made, and since it's final, there will be no use crying over spilled dog biscuits…", Honda teased.

"Shut, up, Honda! Be kind to animals! Right, fuzzy wuzzy doggy?", Otogi teased Jou.

"Just shut up, okay!", Jou shouted out, annoyed with Honda and Otogi.

Then, all of a sudden, there was an approaching silhouette. It was a familiar silhouette of a young CEO of one of Japan's leading corporations. Slowly, the silhouette was approaching, nearer… and nearer… and nearer… and nearer… and there he was, right before Jou's eyes…

It was the CEO of the Kaiba Corporations- _Seto Kaiba!_

"Kaiba… You're finally here…", Jou said in a pissed off way.

"So, mutt, I guess you were so excited that you came a little too early, aye?", Seto told Jou.

"Ugh…", Jou said in an annoyed manner.

"So let's go?", Seto recommended.

"Sure…", Jou said, sarcastically.

"Good doggie…", Seto told Jou, patting him on the head.

Yugi and the others were chuckling in amusement. They couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Jounouchi, being treated as a dog.

"Good luck, Jou! Hope you do well in your canine training!", Otogi said.

"Oh, and be sure to keep yourself healthy with dog food!", Honda added.

With that, Seto hailed a black, luxurious limousine.

"To where, Mr. CEO?", the driver of the limo asked.

"To our mansion, please…", Seto ordered.

So, to the Kaiba residence…

Jounouchi's POV

Whoa! Is this just a house? It looks more like a palace to me… It's so humongous! I've never seen such magnificence like this… It's as if a million architects have planned together to construct this kind of… house? No… Uhm… mansion? I think not… Oh, whatever! This place is a storage of luxuries!

End of POV

Then, from his room, out came Seto, wearing a sleeveless shirt, and some shorts.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk… Come here, Jou…", Seto called his _pet_.

"I'm here, Kaiba", Jou told Seto, after running on all fours.

"Good dog…", Seto praised Jou, again, patting his head.

"What is it, Kaiba?", Jou asked, pissed off in some way.

Then, from his back, Seto put out a blue leather dog collar, and on it, a golden dog tag was attached, saying:

_Jounouchi Katsuya_

_Seto Kaiba's pet dog_

"Don't tell me…", Jounouchi said, in horror.

"Well, apparently so…", Seto mumbled.

"But… I'll look…", Jounouchi hesitated.

"We made a deal, Jou… You are owned by Seto Kaiba, as his pet dog for one whole week… _You are to follow my commands, mutt_", Seto reminded Jounouchi.

"Fine… I have no choice…", Jou said, reluctantly.

"Good dog!", Seto praised his _doggie_.

So Seto put the blue dog collar on Jounouchi's neck. Although Jou didn't want it there, he is left with no choice.

"Good boy…", Kaiba said, patting his newly-owned _pet_.

Jounouchi's POV

Oh boy… I'm going to suffer a whole week of torture… I'm doomed! Man! I shouldn't have agreed to the deal! But… What's done is done… Poor, poor me…

End of POV

**Author's Note:**

How did you like this chappie? Please tell me, and take your time to make a review on it. But please be kind… Don't be too harsh on me… I'll take your comments as constructive criticisms… _Arigato gozaimasu, tomodachi wa!_


End file.
